This invention relates to a tone color setting apparatus for selectively setting a tone color which is to be imparted to a musical tone generated from an electronic musical instrument.
Two typical methods are used to select one of a number of tone colors in known electronic musical instruments.
In one of the methods, about ten to twenty tone colors resembling those of natural musical instruments such as piano or organ are preset, and a desired tone color is selected by operation of a switch by the player. In this method, however, the number of preset tone colors is so small that the player can not play a piece of music with a tone rich in color.
On the other hand, a known music synthesizer enables a large number of tone colors to be set on an optional basis, but its tone color setting operation is extremely complicated, and is therefore difficult, especially for a beginner. In addition, the music synthesizer has low reproducibility of the set tone colors and it is also quite expensive.